Priceless Treasure
by HookedOnCaptainSwan
Summary: Youko & Kuronue hear rumors about Sesshomaru having valuable treasures. While going to his castle to steal said valuables, they find something they didnt expect. Kag/Youko/Kur
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! :x so this is my first story and im sorry if its horrible at first. I suck at starting off stories so it may seem kind of lame at first but I promise it will get better!_**_OH AND THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS SOME LIME/CITRUS IN IT_****. **_This story WILL eventually have lemons in it. I still haven't decided if I wanna make this a kagome/youko/kuronue story, or just a kagome & youko one. Ill let you guys help decide later on :3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho_  
-

"Hehe oh Youko-sama" a woman giggled as she tilted her head back letting sinful lips caress her pale neck. Moaning the woman grabbed youkos hair and lightly blew in his ear as he slowly started peeling her kimono off. The woman shivered as the combined feeling of the cold air hit her exposed skin and youko's claws dragging down her sides.

"Youko-sama please don't tease me tonight" the woman whined as she tugged his hair and pouted. Youko looked up with a slight frown.

_'If I wasn't in the mood right now I would throw her out'_

"Very well Kyoko"

He started to undress and Kyoko shivered in anticipation. Throwing his clothes to the side, Youko pushed her legs apart and grabbed his member & started to slowly push into her. Kyoko moaned & threw back her head, but before he could get all the way in the door slammed open.

"Youko! I have some great news"

Youko stopped and looked up at his fellow thieving partner Kuronue. Sighing he pulled out of Kyoko, much to her displeasure, and started to get dressed.

"Oh opps. Sorry didn't know you were busy, want me to come back? Kuronue asked as he scratched his head.

"No , its fine. Kyoko leave."

Pouting Kyoko got dressed quickly and started making her way to the door. She glared at Kuronue as she walked past him and slammed the door on her way out. Once the door was closed & both demons sensed she was far away enough not to hear, Kuronue turned to Youko with a smirk on his face.

"Weren't you just with a woman earlier today? I swear you're never satisfied"

Youko scoffed and glared at him as he sat at the edge of his bed.

"What great news do you have for me Kuronue?"

"Ah I never thought you'd ask dear friend. I've heard rumors that the famous Killing Perfection has gotten some very nice treasures as of late. He's been seen more at his palace more then patrolling his lands and he has also gotten extra guards. If that doesn't scream valuable I don't know what does" Kuronue finished with a wink.

Youko's eyebrow's shot up as he processed everything his friend had told him.

"My my that does sound rather enticing. Perhaps we should pay a visit to our dear Lord Sesshomaru" he said with a smirk. Kuronue smirked back as he reached inside his vest to pull out a piece of paper.

"Already mapped out the palace and memorized the guard's schedule" he said as he handed the paper to Youko. Youko took the paper so he could memorize all the exits and entries.

"Then we should leave as soon as possible. We haven't had a good heist in quite awhile and this one is just screaming for us"

"Let's be on our way then shall we"

Youko got off his bed and started walking to his door with Kuronue right behind him. Quickly turning left, they used their demon speed to get to the dining hall where their thieves were. Inside the dinning hall were demons of all kind drinking and laughing with woman hanging on their arms. It quickly quieted down as they felt the presence of their boss. All eyes shot to the door as Youko & Kuronue walked in.

"Kuronue & I will be going on a heist. While we're gone I want you all to start stocking up on supplies around here. We should be back in a few days."

Youko turned his head and looked at his apprentice with cold eyes.

"Yomi I trust you wont cause any trouble & go on any heists without my permission." Said demon narrowed his eyes & simply nodded his head.

With that all said they left and the laughter and drinking commenced once again.

"Do you think Yomi will behiave himself?" Kuronue asked as he hummed to himself. Youko sighed and scratched his head.

"I certainly hope so Kuronue. If not he knows he'll face severe consequences"

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v**

Sitting on one of the branches of a tree closest to the Western Palace, Youko & Kuronue sat watching the guards as they moved about. They had masked their aura's once they got within range so they couldn't be sensed and now they just had to be patient and wait for the right moment.

"What do you think Sesshomaru has that needs so many guards Youko?"

"Who knows Kuronue. That's why we're going to have to go and steal it"

"And what if he finds us? He's centuries older then us and he isn't called the Killing Perfection for no reason.

Youko said nothing but the twitch of his ears gave indication that he had heard Kuronue's question. After a few minutes, he slowly crept down the tree and looked up at Kuronue who nodded and gestured at him to lead the way. They cautiously made their way to the side of the palace and kept their ears on high alert. They ducked behind a bush as a guard walked by mumbling to himself about being stuck working while his friends got to go to the bar and drink. Once he was gone they started again going towards their destination again.

"There should be a stone you can push here somewhere that will reveal a hidden passage that will give us access to the basement" Kuronue said quietly as he started feeling around the wall. After a bit of looking he found it and with triumphant thumbs up towards Youko he quickly went inside with Youko right behind him. They started going towards the door until they heard footsteps making their way towards them. Cursing Youko crouched and hid behind some boxes while Kuronue crouched behind some barrels (BARRELS). The door opened up revealing a Neko hanyou with a basket and a bucket. Youko smirked; this could work in their favor. He looked towards Kuronue & nodded towards the door. Kuronue got the message and nodded his head, waiting for his partner to make his move.

"Such a shame a beautiful creature such as yourself is stuck coming down here by herself"

The Neko jumped and looked around frantically.

"W-w-who's t-there?" she stuttered with wide eyes looking every direction. Youko stood up slowly and sauntered toward her with a smile that could make a girl melt.

"Don't be afraid beautiful, I mean you no harm." Youko said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. The neko blushed prettily and looked away.

"W-what are you doing down here?" she asked as she looked back at him. Youko looked back at her with that same sexy smile and brought his hand to her cheek.

"I'm simply here to check on my dear cousin, but there is something else I would like to see. Wont you please help me?" he said as he caressed her cheek. The neko blushed a dark red and closed her eyes.

"O-of course. What do y-you n-need help with?" she stuttered out.

"Where is Sesshomaru keeping his new treasures?"

The neko gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. All servants were forbidden from going near there. Especially the male ones. There were many rumors going around at what their treasure their Lord was hiding. Some said it was a Miko he held prisoner, while others said it was a Celestial Maiden that could bewitch males with just a glance.

"W-why do you want to go there?"

"Just to see out of curiosity. You know where it is don't you?"

The neko nodded her head and bit her lip as she thought about whether or not to help this handsome kitsune. Well it was his funeral if he got caught.

"Its on the second floor at the end of the west hall, but there are guards at the top of the staircase so no one but Lord Sesshomaru can enter" she said softly.

"Well that won't do now will it?" Kuronue drawled out as he came out of his hiding place causing the Neko to jump again. He quickly appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. She started at him with wide eyes as he looked into hers and started working his magic.

"How about you distract the guards while we sneak in hm? How does that sound?"

She simply nodded her head and turned to the door.

"Hypnotizing her takes the fun out of everything Kuro" Youko said pouting causing Kuronue to scoff and roll his eyes.

"I want to get this over with quick fox" looking back to the neko he nodded at her to open the door.

"And take us on a path where no one will see us"

The neko nodded and started making her way down a path with Kuronue & Youko following right behind her.

**^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

"Ha! That was just TOO easy" Youko said as he picked the lock to the door that held the items they were after. The servant had screamed causing the guards to rush down and see what was wrong. While they consulted the girl, Kuronue & Youko quickly made their way up the stairs.

_'Ah-ha! There we go'. _Youko pushed the door open and slipped in as Kuronue followed & shut the door once they were both inside. Inside the room were mountains of gold and piles of diamonds, ruby's, emeralds, and many other trinkets. They walked around looking for anything they hadn't seen before or that was out of the ordinary. Youko's ears twitched and he frowned.

_'What could he possibly have in here that would require so many guards to stand watch' _Youko thought as he looked around the room.

"Any luck Kuronue?"

"Nothing we haven't stolen before"

Sighing Youko was just about to walk away when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. There was a crack in the wall that let you see what was inside. He looked through it to find a purple jewl that sat atop a table. Something about the jewl called to him and he was determined to get it.

"Kuronue I found something!"

Youko followed the wall in hopes of finding a door to get into the room. To his surprise there was no door, just a turn that led to a hallway. The two bandits walked down the hallway until they hit another turn that ended up leading to the room with the jewl. Youko grinned and rushed up to the table. Just as he was about to grab it, an arrow shot and barely missed him lodging itself in the wall in front of him.

"Don't even think about it"

Youko & Kuronue quickly turned around & what they saw made them gasp & stare with wide eyes. Behind them stood a fox youki with luscious long wavy black hair, 2 black fox ears, a heart shaped face, a hour glass figure, long legs, 5 black furry tails, but the thing that stood out the most to them was her eyes. One was blue, while the other was green.

"It'll be in your favor to back away from there"

DUN DUN DUN. Ok that's all for now. Sorry if it was bad ): I was semi confident with it as I wrote more but let me know what you guys think! Review, leave a comment, follow, favorite. All that stuff :D Thanks for taking the time to read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about this late update. Interning has been taking a lot of my time and my dog's been having a bunch of things going on with him so I've been having to keep an eye on him. Plus….i kinda started about 3 other stories, they haven't been posted yet cause the chapters aren't completely done. I know I'm horrible . I just have so many ideas and I like to write them down before I lose them.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho _**

But I do wish Youko & Sesshomaru were real ;-;

* * *

"It would be in your favor to back away from there"

Youko stared at her for a bit before smirking while Kuronue narrowed his eyes and frowned. While the woman may have been beautiful, he was irritated he hadn't sensed her approaching. He snuck a glance at Youko to see what he wanted to do, only to see his smirk with a glint in his eye. He mentally smacked his forehead. He knew that look. Youko was intrigued by this girl.

_'God dammit. One fucking look and he's interested in her. Dam horny fox' _Kuronuethought as he shook his head and mentally sighed. Knowing Youko, he was going to try and charm this woman right now and by the looks of her face, he was going to fail. Kuronue was brought out of his thoughts as Youko spoke.

"My beautiful vixen, I assure you we mean no harm. We simply came to check out my dear cousin's new….possessions and maybe borrow them for just a little bit" he all but purred out. The woman narrowed her eyes and pointed her arrow towards him.

"Keep your charms to yourself you vain shallow fox" the woman growled out as Kuronue started laughing. Youko turned to glare at Kuronue and let out a growl only causing Kuronue to laugh harder.

"You have 1 minute to get the fuck out of here or I will shoot you and purify you to the pits of hell. I'm in no mood to deal with idiots."

Youko & Kuronue turned to stare at the woman as she took a step closer to them. Kuronue put his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Miss we mean no harm. We'll leave right away. Thank you for sparing us"

Youko snapped his head to the side to stare at Kuronue.

_'To hell with that, we're taking that jewl' _he thought as he turned to give a cold look to the woman**.**

"My dear vixen, we're taking that jewl one way or another whether you like it or not"

The woman smirked at him and before they could blink, she shot an arrow that whizzed past Youko's head and grazed his cheek. Youko clenched his eyes & hissed as he brought his hand to his cheek smearing the blood that started to ooze out of the cut. Opening his eyes and glaring at the woman he slowly brought his hand to his hair and took a seed out. The seed quickly turned into a rose as Youko fed it some of his youkai.

"You're going to regret that"

Youko turned his rose into his whip and rushed towards the girl. Before he could strike her she vanished causing him to stop and look around trying to sense her presence.

_'God dammit! where is that vixen? I cant sense her anywhere' _

"Kuronue grab the jewel and let's get out of her" Youko said as he kept looking around cautiously. Kuronue frowned and glared at Youko as he looked toward the jewel.

"Youko you crazy fucker we don't even know where she fucking is" Kuronue growled out as he barred his fangs and started going towards the entrance. Youko glared at him and growled and started going towards the jewel. Before he could make another step, the girl was running towards him and kicked him in the chest causing him to fly to the wall and crash through it. His eyes clenched shut as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. Gasping, Youko tried to get up but was pushed back down by a dainty foot. Opening his eyes he came face to face with girl as she pressed a dagger to his neck.

"As much fun as that wasn't, you need to go now. Or you and your friend could die" she said as she nodded her head towards Kuronue. Youko glanced toward him to see him being held upside down by dark blue vines. Gulping Youko looked at the woman.

_'Well if I'm going to sadly and pathetically die here, might as well go out in style' _

He turned on his sexiest smile and winked at her.

"Come now sweetheart. It would be a shame for two men with such talent as us to die"

The fox vixen stared at him with a blank look for a couple seconds before covering her face and giggling.

"Haha you're funny fox. Ah, I might be able to have fun with you" she said as she smirked at snapped her fingers causing the vines to retract and drop Kuronue.

"Tell me, what are your names?"

Youko stared at her with wide eyes and sputtered. Kuronue coughed and slowly walked to the pair causing them both to look at him.

"My name is Kuronue" he said as he gestured to himself "That idiot fox under you is Youko Kurama" The woman turned her gaze back to Youko as he smiled and winked at her again. She stared at him un-amused and got off him holding a hand to help him up. Youko blinked before taking her hand and letting her help him up, but before she could pull her hand away, he bent down and kissed her hand.

"And what may I ask is your name my beautiful vixen" he purred as his eyes took on a topaz color.

"Hn, that's none of your concern." She said as she pulled her hand away and wiped it on her pants. Youko pouted as Kuronue laughed at him. The woman stared at Kuronue for a bit before tilting her head.

"Normally I just kill people for even stepping foot in here, but for some reason I'm feeling….lazy and…hm…playful" she said as she grinned and walked around the two of them. Youko and Kuronue both shared a glance before following her every move. She stopped in front of them and clapped her hands together.

"Let's make a deal"

"A deal" Kuronue and Youko said at the same time with an eyebrow raised. The fox stared at them a couple seconds before grinning and nodding her head.

"Yes. You see….I'm a prisoner here. Sesshomaru won't let me leave" she spat out with venom as she glared at the jewel sitting harmlessly on the table.

"A prisoner? Why would he want to imprison someone as breath taking as you my dear?" Youko purred as Kuronue put one hand on his hip and used the other to smack his forehead.

'This fox' he thought as he mentally sighed.

"And what deal would you like to make miss?" Kuronue asked.

"If you two take me with you, I'll let you have the jewel. How does that sound? I don't want to spend my life in this dreadful place and you two seem like you're a bundle of fun"

Kuronue and Youko shared another glance. Youko smirked.

"You already know my answer in this dear friend" Youko said as he nodded and looked to the fox. Kuronue turned to look at the girl. Would it be a good idea having a female fox in their group of thieves? They had no females within their group and bringing one now would be sure to cause trouble. Sighing Kuronue scratched at his head.

"I have no problems with you coming with us. May you grace us with your name miss?"

"Mm My name is Kagome and I would appreciate if we could leave now"

Kuronue & Youko both nodded their heads as Kagome smiled.

"Ah can't forget this precious beauty" Youko purred as he walked up to the table to get the jewel. Picking the jewel up, he twirled it around in his hand and then stuffed it in his pocket.

"Let's get this party on the road then shall we?" he said as he walked to the exit. Neither him nor Kuronue noticed the smirk on Kagome's face as she quietly followed behind them.

* * *

Getting out had been quite the feat. They had no servant girl to distract the guards this time. Much to Youko's displeasure, he had to part with some of his seeds to create illusions of females seducing the guards and with Kagome's help their auras were cloaked so they wouldn't be sensed. Now they were camped out in the Northern lands.

"Tell me Kagome, if you can cloak your presence, why have you not escaped before?" Youko asked as he flicked a pebble into he fire they had made. Kagome looked down at him from the tree branch she was laying on.

"It's a pain in the ass to explain, but basically I need a powerful youkai's help so I can use their presence to mask mine. Sesshomaru knows when I mask my own by myself, so it was no use trying to escape without help."

Youko's ears twitched letting her know he had heard her while Kuronue just stared at the fire.

"Why were you a prisoner in the first place there?" Kuronue asked quietly. Kagome stayed silent for awhile and just when Kuronue thought she wasn't going to say anything she spoke.

"Because I guard a very powerful sacred artifact and because I'm powerful. Everyone know's the almighty Killing Perfection wont mate let alone breed with a female that isn't powerful. We were to mate at the end of this week, but I refuse to be tied to that overgrown full of himself mutt" she growled out.

"Well not to worry my vixen. With us, you won't be tied down and you'll get to travel the world!" Youko said.

"Tch. Of course I wont be tied down with you. Ill make sure of that"

Youko pouted as his ears drooped and he glared at her slightly.

"Hey I've been wanting to ask, why do your names sound familiar? I feel like I've heard them before"

Youko's ears perked up and he stood up as he made his way to the tree she was occupying.

"My lovely vixen, We are known across the lands as some of the most dangerous and cunning thieves. I am Youko Kurama King of Thieves and Kuronue is my partner" Youko said as he smirked and bowed. Kuronue rolled his eyes and plopped himself up in a tree.

"Hmm, So Kuronue and Mr. King of Thieves, where do we head to now?" Kagome asked as she looked at the two thieves with amused eyes causing Youko to pout again and sulk in the tree Kuronue resided in. Kuronue laughed at Youko before turning his attention to Kagome and answering her question.

"For now we sleep. At daybreak we make haste to our hideout"

Kagome nodded her head as she watched the two bandits get ready for bed.

'_Hopefully these two combined will be enough to hold off Sesshomaru"_ she thought before she sighed and winced as her neck started to sting. She lightly scratched at it as she cast one last look towards Youko & Kuronue.

* * *

Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the late update and that this chapter being so dang short and for it being rushed and being boring/lame [to me at least]. I'm not all too happy with this chapter ;-; the next chapter I'm going to really make interesting and introduce more characters. I'm really not caring much for this chapter, but it needs to be done for the rest of the story.

**Reviews**

**Secretsrsafehir **– It's a secret :D you gotta wait a couple chapters to find out :3 Thank you so much! I'm going to try and be more confident in my stories!

**KEdakumi** – Thank you so much! And don't worry (: I wont be going dark with Kuronue and Youko. I hope this chapter was satisfactory. Next one will be better I promise!

**Amari **- Glad you did!****

Mimiru – Thank you so much! I'm glad you're so interested in it (': I didn't think anyone would like this story to be honest

**La canella** – Hi! Its here now haha :D Hope you liked it!

**SaffireRebel** – Yay! Im glad you did (:

**Kagome midnight fox** – Thank you! Sorry if this chapter isn't to your liking. I think the first was just a bit better then this one

**MotherDragon8581** – Yay:D

**Emeliekiki** – Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter

**Kage kitsune of lights** – Haha I was actually waiting for someone to catch that. Yes I am xD and that's the pairing Im sticking to right now!

Also a side note, I'm working on the third chapter right now for Law Abiding Youki for those of you reading it! It'll be up hopefully, latest by saturday along with a new story!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

The sun slowly crept out from behind clouds and birds flew about chirping and collecting twigs for their nests. Kagome's left ear twitched as she sensed someone moving around. Peeking through one eye, she saw Kuronue get up and start stretching, when he started to crack his back she sat up and turned so her legs dangled off the branch.

"Could I touch your wings?" she asked curiously when he started to stretch them. She chuckled when he jumped and spun around with wide surprised eyes.

"Kagome, shit. I didn't even know you were up."

"One of the many perks of being a kitsune" she purred and as she pushed herself off the branch and started walking towards him. She eyed his wings for a couple seconds before looking back to him, silently asking permission. Blinking, he nodded his head causing her to smile, a blush sported his face and he mentally slapped himself.

_'Why the hell am I blushing? Ive just met her for pity's sake.'_

She lightly brushed her fingers over his left wing making him close his eyes and shiver. Kagome shot him a cocky smile and hummed while she softly pet his wing.

"My my Kagome. Didn't know you were so chummy with Kuronue. Touching a bat's wings is usually only allowed when they're courting"

Kuronue shot Youko a glare while he just shot him a grin with mischievous eyes, a hint of jealousy in them. Kagome eyed them curiously, a thought quickly struck her and she hid a chesire cat grin. Purring, she wrapped her arms around Kuronue and nuzzled his neck, all the while keeping an eye on Youko.

"Maybe I am interested in him."

Youko starred with wide eyes, Kuronue blushed and scratched his head, mentally slapping himself for getting flustered. Something about her was just different from all the other females they'd been around. Youko narrowed his eyes at the scene before him and silently growled. His competitive side and need to be the main focus getting the best of him.

_'What does Kuronue have that I don't?'_

"Ahaha you guys….are way too….fun to mess around with." Kagome said between her fits of laughter.

"Ah if only you guys were around more when I was at Sesshomaru's place. I wouldn't have been so bored everyday"

"So glad to have been of service" Youko said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes. Glad you find us so amusing" Kuronue said as he looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes and a frown.

"Oh sheesh, no need for you two to get butthurt. I'm sure you play around with girls alllll the time. So shimmer down."

Kuronue shook his head, sharing a look with Youko who had a small pout on his face.

"Are we ready to head off then?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head, her hair cascading down her shoulder and her ears perked up. Kuronue covered his mouth and mentally slapped himself again.

_'Inari-sama that was so cute.'_

His eyes widened when he realized what he'd thought and he made sure to mentally slap himself 15 times.

_'Since when do I think something's cute? Inari something must be wrong with me. I must be getting sick. That's probably it.'_

While Kuronue was telling himself he was getting sick, Youko was thinking along the same lines as him, but with different results.

_'She needs to be mine. Beautiful, Strong, Cunning, A Kistune. Perfect.'_

"We'll head out now. If we run, we'll get to our hideout in a couple hours" Youko purred as he strutted up to her and gestured to the North. Kagome eyed him and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well can we leave now? Id rather be far away from here. Especially if Sesshoamru finds out I'm gone. We'll have his hell hounds after us and I doubt you two can handle all his minions."

"We can take on his army. Theyre no problem" Youko scoffed and Kuronue frowned. Kagome gave them a look of pity and shook her head. They didn't know how wrong they were. Sure they could kill a couple hundred, but more would come. Sighing, she shook her head and gestured for him to lead the way.

_'Today is gonna be a long day'_

Youko smirked and winked at her before taking off while Kuronue smiled and in the blink of an eye took to the sky.

_'Scratch that. Life with them is going to be long period'_

* * *

Kagome watched as Youko used his youkai to reveal a path hidden by the trees. She rolled her eyes and snorted at Youko when he shot her a cocky smirk. They continued past that path through a forest before stopping before a humongous waterfall. Kagome stared in awe, admiring the beauty of the scenery before her. Flowers of different colors cascaded down the sides of the waterfall, boulders at the bottom with moss on them, birds of different sizes and vibrant colors flying around, tiny animals running around dong their business. She giggled and skipped to the edge of the water, squatting down, she lightly put her hand in the water and made circular motions.

"My forest if quite a sight to behold"

Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed.. Youko was far too cocky. She gasped when some koi fish came and brushed past her hand.

"Theyre so beautiful"

"They are indeed. Have…..you never seen them before?" Kuronue asked hesitantly. He didn't want to insult her, he didn't know exactly what made the girl tick yet. Kagome looked to Kuronue, opened her mouth and hesitated before glancing down in what Kuronue thought to be embarrassment.

"I….my parents never let me out much, and Sesshomaru kept my locked in that room. I've only seen pictures"

Youko blinked at her while Kuronue stared in shock.

"Well vixen, as long as you're with us, we'll show you the world." Youko purred with a wink thrown her way. Kagome looked thoughtful for a bit, before turning to let a small smile grace her features.

_'Yes. I'm safe now. I'm ok. Sesshomaru can't get me now'_

Kagome was tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder before relaxing when she sensed it was just Kuronue. She gave him a questioning look, he nodded his head towards the waterfall, her eyes going towards it to see Youko disappear behind it. She nodded her head at Kuronue and stood up swiftly. Following Kuronue, she found a cave hidden behind the waterfall.

_'Judging by all the vines near it, Youko probably has that hidden as well'_

Hanging vines covered the exit of the cave, it looked beautiful to her, the sun making it look absolutely breath taking. Kuronue held back some of the vines for Kagome, she shot him a thankful smile and gazed at her new scenery. Gigantic trees were everywhere and plants, she could sense had Youko's youkai in them, were hidden all through out there area. Walking a bit further, she froze when she sensed more youkai. She mentally cursed and scolded herself. She was far too entranced with the scenery and giddy with excitement for actually being out of Sesshomaru's paws. Blinking, she stopped mentally cursing and smacking herself to see she couldn't see Youko and Kuronue anymore. She narrowed her eyes when she sensed 2 youkai she wasn't familiar with. She turned her head slightly to the left.

"I know you're there. No use hiding. Not that you're doing a very good job at it anyway" she said dryly as she slowly turned around to face the two youkai.

"You bitch!" one growled as barred his fangs and glared daggers at her.

_'Hm. A goat demon. That's something you don't see everyday'_

Closing her eyes she waved her hand at him, a dismissal that enraged him even more. Sneaking a peek from underneath her eyelashes she examined the other demon. Long black hair, metal mask over his mouth, wearing all black.

'My my. A tengu youkai? A tengu and a goat youkai, not something you see at all. They must be with Youko and Kuronue. There's no way they could have made it here alive if they werent'

Kagome's eyes shot to the goat demon as he snarled at her.

"You fucking bitch. I'm going to make you regret saying that. I don't give a shit if you're one of Youko's whore's"

Kagome's eyes blazed with anger, she narrowed them at him and growled. Before anyone could blink, she had the goat demon on the ground, holding one of his hands behind his back as she twisted it, one of her boots was crushing the back of his neck. The other demon shot his hand out to grab her, Kagome used her unoccupied hand to grab his wrist. The tengu demon clenched his eyes and groaned in pain as bones cracking was heard, Yomi struggled on the ground. Kagome had an icy glare focused on the tengu as she slowly started to twist his wrist, he gasped in pain and used his other arm to attempt to grab her but a vine shot out of the ground and pulled his hand back. Kagome's ears twitched and swerved to the left as Youko and Kuronue quickly approached.

"Yomi. Karasu"

* * *

A group of soldiers marched up steps to quickly enter twin cherry oak doors. They halted before a desk as their general swiftly walked up and saluted.

"My lord, we have searched all over the castle grounds and there is no sign of your mate."

A head of silver locks looked at his general with a cold stare. He slowly rose from his seat and walked around it.

"Let me get this correct. I have over 1500 guards of the finest youkai searching for one woman, and not one has found her." He circled the youkai as he kept his icy glare on the man.

"Yes my lord. We're sending men out all over your land. We will find her."

In a flash the Lord grabbed his general's neck and lifted him in the air, tightening his grip ever couple seconds.

"You better hope so. If you don't, I. Will. Kill. You"

Dropping the general to the ground he shot a frosty look at the other guards who saluted and quickly made their way out the door.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru. We will find her." The general said between gasps for air.

As his men made his way out of the room, Sesshomaru walked towards the balcony on the right. The wind blew and carried his silver locks along the breeze.

"How foolish of you to think you could run. You can never escape me."

* * *

So its been awhile. Hi. How you doing? I should probably take you guys out to dinner huh? And a movie. And comic con. And probably a trip to see the hobbit/LOTR movie set. SO new Zealand. Ive had a bad writers block on this story. Had nooo idea how to start this off, but I've hit a motivation…block, and all it took was a shitty day and depression. If you're following any of my other stories, you'll already know what I'm about to say, but if you aren't, I've decided I'm not going to have a set date for new chapters and I had promised to not take longer then a month, but I realized with this story….its about to be more then a month and I'm so sorry for that. Andddddddd I'm sorry for the amount of stories I will soon have. I get too many ideas from other fics, animes, shows and I get antsy if I don't start writing it out. To make matters worse, I actually have a story that ive had written in my notebook consisting of A LOT of different animes colliding. I have no idea how that ones gonna go, but it wont be posted for awhile. Anywho, hope you guys liked this chapter, for some reason I wasn't as thrilled with it, but could be cause of the mood im in. Im gonna try and make the next chapter much better

**Reviews**

**Emeliekiki – **I'm so glad you like the story! I hope this chapter was satisfactory (:

**Secretssafehir** – I'm not exactly sure on that yet! I'm aiming for that, but it may change for him (:

**Emeraldmoon14** – She will end up with both and Kuronue wont die in this one!

**KEdakumi** – Mm maybe! I really wanna tell you guys but I cant xD You have some very good guesses (:

**Valleygoat **– Thank you for the review! I hope this chapter was satisfactory (:

**MotherDragon8581 **– Haha glad you do! Im enjoying writing it xD

**Amari** – Anytime! Im glad you loved it and thank you for the review :D

**Mimiru **– Im glad you did and im so glad you see the chapter that way! I hope this chapter is to your liking (:

**The KumiKo** – Glad you think so! :D Hope you like this chapter

**Kage kitsune of light** – Thanks so much :D haha aw xD yeah hes kinda gonna be the bad guy in this :c Ahaha xD so glad you get that!

**Fredisgirl** – Im glad you do! I don't like her being weak and not knowing how to do things. Shippo will come later on in the story, in a couple more chapters. Shes was born a fox in this story!

**Youko's Befuddled Fox** – Yes! :3

**Tinabug** – Im glad you do!

**SoulBlack wolf** – I will! Thank so much. Don't worry (: ill never abandon it.

P.S If you guys ever wanna badger me into working on these faster, cause I seem to get motivated as well when people keep writing me to hurry, you can contact me on my tumblr, instagram or facebook. I rarely go on twitter. All my accounts are savinghyruleatm. Facebook link is . .


End file.
